The Note
"The Note" is the sixth episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It first aired on October 17, 2016.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law/episode-guide/EP02363096?aid=tvschedule Milo loses the signature page of his enormous doctor's note, which excuses all of his absences from school, so he, Melissa and Zack spend the entire morning chasing it. Plot As Milo, Melissa, and Zack are on their way to school, Milo reveals that he is carrying a huge doctor's note that accounts for all his doctor-excused absences in the recent month. After an encounter with Elliot Decker, Milo loses the signature page with the doctor's single signature, without which his absences will go unexcused forcing him to repeat the seventh grade. The trio set out to recover the cover page, unaware that they could easily obtain a new signature page from his doctor, whom is playing golf at a nearby course. The trail leads them into a large office building, through a ticker-tape parade being monitored by a government agency, and finally into a large recycling plant. After a long search that terminates in a near miss for Melissa, the trio recovers what they thought was Milo's note only to find that it's made out for one Lola Sunderguard. Lola herself then appears with her friends, with the group resembling Milo and his entourage down to a pet pig resembling Diogee. Milo's dog then proves to have the cover page for the note, and the government agents temporarily disintegrate Elliot when he impedes the trio's progress once again. Meanwhile, Milo's doctor is shown to be conversing with a fellow golfer and admits - after denying it earlier - that he is a doctor. Transcript Song * "Chop Away at my Heart" * "I've Got No Excuses" Gallery "|Screenshot (3616).png}} Notes International Airings *November 7, 2016 (Canada) *January 16, 2017 (Spain) *January 29, 2017 (Latin America) *February 15, 2017 (Japan)http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/recommend/1702.html *February 17, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *May 20, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 4, 2017 (Israel) *February 25, 2019 (Ukraine) Allusions *''Cast Away'' - Jim Hanks voices a character named Wilson. Ironically, Jim's older and more famous brother Tom's character made a friend out of a Wilson brand volleyball he named Wilson. *'Shaun of the Dead' - The scene in which Milo and his friends meet Lola Sunderguard and her friends runs parallels with a scene from Shaun of the Dead where Shaun's group of survivors meet Yvonne and her group who, like Milo and Lola, we assume they've previous met without our knowledge. Locations *Danville **Jefferson County Middle School **Golf Course **Business Building **Ticker Tape Parade **Recycling Plant Trivia * Milo's middle name is revealed to be "Danger" (pronounced "dahn-ziay", like the french word), his grandmother's maiden name * It is revealed that Milo, Melissa, and Zack are in the seventh grade. * The episode states that a man named Frank Eugene Austin invented the ant farm, but the true inventor of the ant farm was Charles Janet. * "Chop Away at my Heart" can be heard from Larry's headphones in Wilson's flashback. * The writing on the doctor's note is "lorem ipsum", a common placeholder text used in graphic design work. That is derived from scrambled parts of De Finibus Bonorum et Malorum (On the Ends of Good and Evil), a first-century BC Latin text created by the Roman philosopher Cicero. * Milo and his friends must've gotten to school early otherwise, they’d all need excuse notes. (Milo for the obvious and Melissa and Zack for being late for school.) Errors *After the note detaches from the astronaut the hail of ticker tape, the astronaut's limo and all the onlookers are suddenly gone. * In all three snapshots during the end credits both Milo's and Lola's notes are light pink instead of white - like pink slips. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Christian Slater as Elliot Decker *Jim Hanks as Wilson *Wayne Brady as Eugene *Haley Tju as Lola Sunderguard *Lola Sunderguard's Friends *Larry *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish References pl:The Note vi:The Note Category:T